


A Kiss Will Make It Better

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amusement Parks, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Somehow, or for as long and Kenma is going to pretend not to know, he was dragged to the amusement park with Kuroo and Bokuto. It was supposed to be a Valentine's Day thing between friends. Something that Kenma wanted no part in, but goddamn it. When Bokuto's eyes were droopy, he started pouting because Kenma said he didn't want to go. He changed his mind at the last second, and it was too late by then. Before he knew it, he was getting dressed and already wishing he didn't stay up until 3 am.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Kiss Will Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16(Last Day!!!): One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

Bokuto was shifting from foot to foot by the door as Kenma slipped on a pair of shoes below him. 

"Look, I know this place isn't really your style, you don't have to go," Bokuto says crossing his arms of his chest. 

"Thank you Koutarou, but I'm coming," Kenma says with a huff.

Kuroo comes in out of nowhere, with a bright smile on his face. "Let's go!" He shouts holding its hands out in front of him. The motion was sort of soft like a hug. That is incoming in Kenma's direction, who b-lines out of the way for Kuroo's arms to wrap around Bokuto's wide beefy frame. 

The moment was almost funny, Kenma could have laughed if he wasn't filled with dread. 

Somehow, or for as long and Kenma is going to pretend not to know, he was dragged to the amusement park with Kuroo and Bokuto. It was supposed to be a Valentine's Day thing between friends. Something that Kenma wanted no part in, but goddamn it. When Bokuto's eyes were droopy, he started pouting because Kenma said he didn't want to go. He changed his mind at the last second, and it was too late by then. Before he knew it, he was getting dressed and already wishing he didn't stay up until 3 am. 

There was nothing he could do to change that though. He wanted to beat the final dungeon. He had worked through all the stages, acquired the best armor. Formed the right party, with just enough stats and healing potions to get him through. He had attempted this dungeon once before. Trying to defeat the final boss. But that was back when he was offered to beta test the game, the boss battle was way worse than his original playthrough. Which Kenma was grateful for, he loved a challenge. 

That's what this was. Or that's what it felt like when Kenma scanned his ticket and entered the amusement park. It felt like a dungeon that he couldn't leave until he beat the final boss. A trap where he couldn't save before entering. And he was completely unprepared. 

As time went on, Kenma's feet became sore. And although it was completely embarrassing, Bokuto had offered Kenma a piggyback ride a few times, and Kenma just couldn't refuse. Bokuto was trying his hardest to make the trip a little more bearable for Kenma. Knowing that this type of adventure was _not_ for him. And Kenma appreciated it more than he could say.

Like when Kenma was a little dehydrated from walking around so much, and rollercoasters whipping him around and knocking the air of him, Bokuto bought him lemonade and a Gatorade another time. Explaining that hydration is important in places like this. 

The moment Kenma complained about being hungry, Bokuto bought him a funnel cake. And using Kenma wasn't much of a fan, but for some reason when he got it from Bokuto. It was sweet. What was that about?

\- 

Well, into the day. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. Kenma welcomed the new lightly, no longer having to suffer through the thick heat. Why was it so hot in February anyway? Kenma signed wiping a bit of perspiration off his forehead. Kenma reached out to grab onto Bokuto's wrist to get his attention. 

Kenma noticed something a while back that he assumed Bokuto noticed as well but didn't say anything. So when Kenma picked up on the fact that Bokuto was talking, and it was directed at Kuroo he had to bring it up. 

"Hey, Koutarou, where's Kuroo?" Kenma asked plainly. 

Bokuto whipped his head around, seemingly searching for Kuroo as if he was going to be in plain sight. Panic seemed to settle into his features.

"Oh nooooooooo! We lost Kuroo!" Bokuto screams, grabbing onto Kenma's hand and sprints. 

Kenma's basically floating half the time, unable to actually keep his feet on the ground at the amount of force that Bokuto's is using to drag him along. Does he really want to touch the ground? Not really. His feet hurt enough as it is. Bokuto soon realizes that he's dragging Kenma around, and he begins to apologize to him profusely. Kenma dusts himself off and attempts to fix his hair, without seeing what it could potentially look like. 

“Where do you think he could have gone? Certainly, not too far?” Bokuto asked, his face seemingly riddles with panic. Kenma was confused, did Bokuto just speak in old English?  _ Certainly, not too far? _ Kenma raised an eyebrow.

“Since when do you talk in Old English?” Kenma asks, looking up at him. 

“I speak proper English when I’m worried, I think?” Bokuto answers, without looking down at Kenma, still whipping his head around in all directions. Kenma shrugged it off, it didn’t make sense, but nothing about Bokuto really made sense. He was an enigma, an attractive enigma but still a mystery.

Loud screams filled Kenma’s ears suddenly and he jumped. He looked toward the source of the noise, and saw a roller coaster cart drop from a very high distance, he internally cringed. When he looked over at Bokuto, the boy was amazed at the sight.

“Do you wanna go on?” Kenma asked, internally sighing. 

“We...have to look for Kuroo,” Bokuto said, dazed, looking toward the roller coaster. Kenma groaned and grabbed onto Bokuto’s hand like he was a child, and dragged him into the line. Bokuto looked down at their conjoined hands, and Kenma reflexively let go. Cursing himself for not letting go sooner, he didn’t want to give Bokuto the wrong idea.  _ What, idea was that exactly? _ Oh great, now Kenma’s own thoughts were betraying him, along with his action. Because never in a million years did Kenma see himself standing in line, at an amusement park, for the tallest, and worst ride here. It was an awful situation, but all of that seemed mute when Kenma saw the expression on Bokuto’s face. A wide smile, excited breathing. Jitteriness in the hands. And Kenma tried not to let it get to him when Bokuto strapped him in. Making sure his belt, and bar were tight and locked in place. Kenma also didn’t try to brush, when Bokuto’s hand swiped his side. It was an absent accidental movement, that an ordinary person wouldn’t have picked up on if they weren’t hyper-alert.

And Kenma was, practically scared shitless. His eyes were darting in every direction, trying to calculate just hold long he would need to hold his breath and close his eyes until it was over. So when the ride started, Kenma inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Instinctively, his hand moved to the bar to ground himself in some way, because he could already feel his legs floating and he felt helpless. Something drew his attention though, it was the sound of Bokuto’s laughter. It was more as a screaming laugh as the whipped around and loped. And even though every cell in Kenma’s body was begging for the opposite, Kenma opened his eyes to look at Bo. His breath was held and caught for a completely different reason. The complete and utter joy that was expressed on Bokuto’s face. And that’s when Kenma realized the truth. The thing he didn’t want to admit to himself. The thing that drove him to come here. It wasn’t some unnatural untamed force of the universe. It wasn’t a ufo, he may have been abducted by and all of this was a dream. No. The answer was right in front of him. Well, technically right beside him. Screaming and laughing without a care in the world, he’s probably forgotten all about Kuroo, and where he could have possibly gone. Kenma was particularly worried about it either since Kuroo disappeared on him all the time. 

Actually, Kuroo disappeared on him a lot. Like a lot. And mainly when Bokuto’s is around. Kenma mentally cursed himself for not realizing sooner. And another curse for Kuroo being able to figure it out before him. Even though he’s a grade-A idiot, and Kenma doesn’t fail to remind him.

Kenma’s legs are slightly unstable when he leaves the ride, and Bokuto wants to help him but he doesn’t want to push any of Kenma’s boundaries. So he settles for resting his hand on Kenma’s back, a sigh of support without going too far. Kenma gives Bokuto a soft reassuring smile once they leave the exit for the ride. It helps Bokuto understand he’s fine to walk on his own now. But even Kenma misses the feeling of Bokuto’s touch. The gentle almost featherlight touch that should be untraceable, but instead it feels like his handprint was burned into the back on Kenma’s shirt. Hot, and annoying. However, the sensation is missed. Actually, Kenma wants the feeling all over his body. Gentle touches with fire left in its wake. And he wants it with Bokuto. Which isn’t hard for him to admit any more.

However, none of that matters because Kenma is agitated. And he wants to go home. He doesn’t have to be upset for long, for Bokuto to notice his change in mood. 

“Kuroo’s a grown-up, I’m pretty sure he can take care of himself, let’s get you home,” Bokuto says, walking toward the exit slowly. A part of him wants to protest, to let Bokuto continue having fun while he suffers. It would probably be worth it, but he can’t find the strength to argue. He doesn’t bother because Bokuto looks content while they're leaving. Walking slowly, with his hand behind his back. Kenma envies his relaxed posture, that he’s able to be so calm and tame. When they reached the train station, Kenma was probably in a worse mood than ever, because he hates taking the train at night. However, that’s what happens when you spend your entire day at a theme park. Kenma wishes he could plead that it was against his will, but his will was the only thing that convinced him to go. His will, and Bokuto Koutarou. Who paid for his train ticket, and a small water bottle from a vending machine. Saying that Kenma looks dehydrated. And he realizes now, he probably was when he downed seventy-five percent of the bottle in a half a second. The air on the train was cold, it was chilling but it was also comforting. Bokuto and Kenma chose some seats way in the back. Once the train started moving Kenma tucked his knees under his chin, that’s how he planned to ride the whole way home. For some reason, he was unbothered by the noise on the train. Usually, when he rode, he would have to stuff earbuds into his ears immediately, but the sound seemed to drown itself out. The only sound left was the soft melody of Bokuto humming.

Kenma was pouting, the events of today were all over the place. His bottom lip jutted out, right underneath his top, and he sat like that for a bit. Bokuto’s humming stopped and Kenma was confused. It was the only thing keeping him from developing a headache. When he looked up Bokuto was looking down at him. His eyes weren’t trained on Kenma’s they were looking at his lips. The hazel color of Bokuto’s irises darkened, and Kenma saw him lean in. In slow motion, but it felt like an instant that Bokuto’s lips were on his. And Bokuto was kissing him, his lips firmly against his. Kenma kissed him back. Why? Who the fuck knows. Because he wanted to? Probably. Their lips moved in sync for only seconds before Bokuto broke out into a smile and breathed in. Kenma pout was gone, and he was left with open eager lips and a dazed expression. “There’s no pouting in my presence,” Bokuto says matter-of-factly, but his expression is much too pure and bright for him to be sad.

“Right, sorry,” Kenma mumbles, turning back to face forward on the train.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing BoKen!! I read a few works of this beforehand, basically mutual pining but Kenma is in denial but he can't ignore or refuse Bokuto's charms!!! It's awesome. Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated!!


End file.
